comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Parker (Earth-55)
History Childhood After Peter Parker married Mary Jane, he decided to give up being Spider-Man. Not long after they got married, Mary Jane became pregnant with their child. When he was born, he was named Richard, after Peter's father. When he was growing up, his parents never told him about his father's identity as Spider-Man, but Richard seemed very interested in the history of the seemingly deceased hero. This both worried and fascinated Peter, who was unsure if he should tell Richard that he was Spider-Man. Peter was too worried about this he didn't even realize that his son was very unpopular at school. Power Development Much like his father had, Richard was able to muscle through the torturous years of elementary and middle school. By the time he was a freshman, Richard had become best friends with a boy named Jonas Brant, who was the son of his father's former co-worker, Betty Brant. The two of them were best friends, and they became outcasts together. However one day Richard was walking home alone when some of the bullies at school tried to jump him. Becoming tired of them, Richard decided to fight back, and he discovered his flawless agility and strength. They became freaked out and called him a mutant, but he ran away and took a short cut through an alley. He sat down to take a breathe but he became curious. He started climbing the wall when he heard voices coming closer. He soon came to the conclusion that his parents were hiding something, so he used his new found powers to rush home. Becoming Spider-Man He took his parents by surprise when he jumped through the window, did a flip, and landed perfectly. He told them that they needed to talk, and Peter knew what was coming. After his parents came clean about everything, Richard said he wanted to be Spider-Man, but his father immediately said no. Richard attempted to argue, but his mother convinced him his father wouldn't change his mind. However, Richard went to the attic, found some of his father's old Spider-Man costumes and web-shooters, and used some of his more vigilante-like clothes to create a makeshift Spider-Man suit. He threw it on and left the house. He found the group of bullies that attacked him earlier trying to rob a Wal-Mart at night. He chuckled and snuck inside, ready to bring his revenge. One by one, he took out the bullies, and he eventually saved the last one for a humiliating defeat. He threw a box of cereal at him and webbed it across his face. The bully freaked out and ran into an isle, causing it to fall over, but Richard webbed it to save his life. He left them all tied up with a note for the police and he left with a hot dog for victory. That morning, his parents had seen the news and knew what he had done. First Villain After Mary Jane had left for work, Peter sat Richard down and the two of them argued back and forth about how recklessly he uses his powers, but Richard brought up the argument that his father did the exact same thing when he was starting out. Peter chuckled and said that he'll support Richard, and he's glad that he won't have to learn that "With great power comes great responsibility" the hard way. After hearing that, Richard didn't give it much thought, he was just thrilled he got to keep being Spider-Man. Within a week, he got his first supervillain. When he was webbing his way through the city, he saw a giant gorilla terrorizing the citizens on the street. He webbed down and learned that he called himself The Ape, and he was a cross-species. Richard didn't give it much thought when he fought the beast. They battled for about 15 minutes before Richard led him away from the citizens where he used the advantage of having electric webbing. He shocked the Ape without the fear that a citizen would get caught in the electric blast. The Ape was taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D., but Richard expected him to break out eventually. Coming Out With all the hype of learning that he is Spider-Man, Richard had totally forgotten about Jonas, as well as school. His father said he had to make up his school work and he couldn't be Spider-Man for three days until he was caught up. Richard complained but he knew it was fair. At school he learned that Jonas was worried about him, believing he was sick. Richard felt bad about lying to Jonas, so he decided to tell him he was Spider-Man. Jonas thought that it was awesome, and they began hanging out regularly again. The more they got to know each other, the more Richard came to care about Jonas, and he began having feelings for him. He soon came to the conclusion that he was gay, and he didn't have any trouble telling his parents. Although Peter was shocked, he completely accepted his son. But Richard was reluctant to tell Jonas, because he was worried he wouldn't return his feelings. The Amazing Spider-Man Within the next couple of weeks, Richard acted as Spider-Man more and more, developing his own legacy. He became famous and he was appreciated for his heroism, especially since J. Jonah Jameson was no longer in charge of the Daily Bugle. The new editor, Tobias Stark, was very much in favor of Spider-Man's actions. Richard began thinking to himself that if he was capable of fighting monsters, he should be brave enough to tell Jonas how he feels. When he came out to his best friend, he responded by kissing Richard, and they were both happier than ever. Their families began hanging out a lot more, and Peter and Betty were glad to catch up with each other. Often putting his life as Richard aside, he would enjoy being distracted by his heroic duties, especially with the mix of villains he fights. He has gone up against all new bad guys, new versions of his father's rogues, or even some of the old villains who refuse to give up on killing Spider-Man, such as the Vulture or Dr. Octopus. Death of his Father Richard's life was perfect in every way. He was dating the love of his life, he was the world's most popular superhero, and he would turn 16 in a week. But soon enough, tragedy struck. One of Richard's greatest foes, Trident, tracked him to his house on his sixteenth birthday, where he planned on taking him by surprise and killing him, and everyone else there. During Richard's party, he and Jonas were about to kiss when the windows were shattered by a blast from his staff. Everyone was shocked, and when they got back up, Trident stepped in through the large gaping hole in his house. Richard tried to attack him, but he slapped him across the face, demanding for Spider-Man. Peter steps up and says he is Spider-Man. Before Richard can shout for his father, Trident lunges and stabs Peter in the stomach with his staff. Richard, in shock and anger, tackles Trident and begins beating him senseless. He rips off his helmet and uses it to hit him in the head. When he is knocked out, and near death, Jonas and Mary Jane pry Richard off of him. He then runs to his father, in tears. In his dying breath, Peter reminds Richard of what comes with great power. Fighting Electro After Peter's funeral, Richard decided to give up being Spider-Man, but when Jonas tried to convince that is not the right choice, Richard lashed out on him. Jonas left, feeling bad for Richard. On his way home, it started raining. He tried to run home, but he tripped on an electrical wire, and the combination of electricity and rain backfired and shocked Jonas, nearly to death, but by some miracle, he survived. But at a cost, Jonas had gone insane and he was now made of electricity. His insanity caused him to get mad at Richard for yelling at him, so he returned to his house, ready for a fight. Richard was still trying to get over his father's death, and he was in a delicate state. He was looking at his costume, wondering what to do next. Before he could continue thinking, Jonas appeared in his room. Richard barely recognized him, so he asked what happened and if he was alright. Jonas yelled at him and said it was his fault this happened. Richard tried to calm him down, but Jonas blasted him through the wall. Richard tried to grab his suit, but Jonas tackled him and brought the fight outside. Richard refused to fight him, and he continued attempting to reason with the new Electro, but he was devoid of reason. Richard decided his best bet was to get back inside and put on his costume before they attracted any attention. After he managed to put his costume on, a thought occurred. He needed to get his mother to safety before she was hurt. He rushed into her room, yelling at her to get out, but Jonas realized Richard went back inside. He flew after him, so Richard threw his mother out of the window and said to call 911. Jonas said he was tired of dealing with Richard, so he shot a large blast of electricity. Richard tried to dodge it, but the second it hit him, he was covered in blue energy, and in a second, he was gone. The Forest Beyond Space and Time In the next split second, Richard appeared inside of a forest, where he stumbled and fell to his knees. He looked around, not recognizing where he was. He called out for his mother, and then he called out for Jonas. The next second, he heard a low, gruff voice saying that no one named Jonas is here. Richard turned around and saw a 13 year old kid with metal claws sticking out of his hands. Richard asked who he was, and he said his name was James. They each wondered out loud where they were, and soon enough somebody else joined the party. A girl named Scarlet Witch told them that they should head through the clearing in the woods, and maybe they'd find some answers. Richard and James were reluctantly to trust her, but they went with her anyways. When they exited the forest, they were in a desert, where they saw three other people were equally as confused as them. They exchange their names and their theories, but Mr. Fantastic says he saw something that looked vaguely similar to a Malt Shop just over the hill, so the six marooned heroes begin trekking through the desert. Exiles The six of them found the Malt Shop that was called "Beyonder's Malt", which James found was a stupid name. Inside, it was deserted except for a man who looked to be in his mid-twenties who was fixing a milkshake. Richard asked who he was, and the man said his name was the Beyonder, and he had taken each of them from their home reality to join an inter-dimensional team called the Exiles. He created a movie projector, where he showed them each other's back-stories, and Richard was distraught when he was forced to rewatch the death of his father. When he was over, he recovered, but he was still grief-stricken because of everything that was happening with his life, and he had just gotten away from all of it. After Beyonder told them the duties of the Exiles, he created a mental link between all six of them, which allowed them to communicate with each other on missions. Before anyone could protest, the Beyonder opened a portal and sent them off. First Mission The new Exiles then all appeared in a reality that they somehow know was labeled as Earth-800034. Suddenly, Richard noticed something was placed on his arm, and he somehow also knew it was called the Tallus, and it was what would give them their missions, but it was being quiet. The Exiles looked around and realized the area was deserted. They soon found a comic book store with a working computer. Reed discovered that in this reality, Dr. Doom eliminated almost every hero and took control of the entire Western Hemisphere. After learning this, they all looked expectantly at the Tallus, but it was still quiet. Soon, Storm decided that the obvious mission is to free the western half of the world from Dr. Doom's control. The Tallus did not protest, so they all assumed she was correct. When the Exiles began sneaking their way to Dr. Doom's castle, Spider-Man somehow knew what they were doing was wrong. Dr. Doom's Castle Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Earth-55 Category:Agility Category:Spider Sense Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Webbing Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:LGBT Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Omniverse Exiles Category:Exiles Category:Universe Travel Category:Versions of Spider-Man